Cowford Code of Conduct
This is based on another Groups Guidelines for social conduct and I felt it needed to be here as well. Guidelines for Social Conduct We are comprised of Steampunks of all backgrounds. We are a community built on the love for all things Steampunk. We understand that because we are different, we cannot always agree. Below are guidelines to help our community grow and communicate despite those differences and disagreements. Respect Each Other We must all respect one another. This can mean a lot of different things, such as respecting one's wishes to be left alone or Respecting another's opinion on what is or is not Steampunk. We may not always agree, but we can always give respect to one another when interacting in the community. You do not have to like one another, but respect the community enough to not let that dislike bleed into the group. Personal Resonsibility You are responsible for your own experience, your own actions and your community. By following this philosophy, you help everyone to get out of the community what they put in individually. No one but you are responsible for your fun and your actions. Be Real First Simple idea. Remember that you're just acting out a role, and even if you don't like a character in the game, the player might be a vastly different person. If you don't like the way RP is going, step out of character and take a moment to talk with the players involved. We're all here to have fun. Have fun and help others have fun Everyone is here to have fun. So, it is the responsibility for all players to make sure that everyone enjoys the community to the best of their ability. If you see someone frustrated or seemingly not having any fun, please take the time to interact with them and see if you can help them enjoy the community. Provide a positive image to those outside of the community Whether this is on the street or at an event, we will often get questions about “what is steampunk.” While our answers will always differ, the image we provide will have an impact on those outside of the community. We always wish to be remembered in a positive light. Inclusion Anyone may be a part of Steampunk. We welcome and respect the stranger. No prerequisites exist for participation in our community. There is no wrong way to do Steampunk. We accept all forms of Steampunk. Radical Self-expression Radical self-expression arises from the unique gifts of the individual. No one other than the individual or a collaborating group can determine its content. It is offered as a gift to others. In this spirit, the giver should respect the rights and liberties of the recipient. Communal Effort Our community values creative cooperation and collaboration. We strive to produce, promote and protect social networks, public spaces, works of art, and methods of communication that support such interaction. Participation Our community is committed to a radically participatory ethic. We believe that transformative change, whether in the individual or in society, can occur only through the medium of deeply personal participation. We achieve being through doing. Everyone is invited to work. Everyone is invited to play. We make the world real through actions that open the heart. Immediacy Immediate experience is, in many ways, the most important touchstone of value in our culture. We seek to overcome barriers that stand between us and a recognition of our inner selves, the reality of those around us, participation in society, and contact with a natural world exceeding human powers. No idea can substitute for this experience. Dealing with Problems We will not always like everyone in our community. If you have a problem with someone in the community, please find a way to resolve the issue privately or a way to avoid those issues from being made public to the community. Remember it is sometimes best to sleep on an issue. Often our outlook changes slightly as we calm ourselves. Category:Article